One Very Big Happy and Lovable But Scared Family
by 2016's Purwhite Warrior
Summary: Shaggy and Velma had grown close to each other but Scooby's jealousy may drive Shaggy and Velma over the edge in life and death terms probably. How will Scooby solve this dilemma, and will the entire gang make it out in one piece? M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Interlude: A Scary Situation

Author's Note This is my first story told from the characters POV's. Also I'm not going to make Scooby have like a "dogman" language in my POV it'd be downright mutiny if I did that. He'll have a human language. Now I know some of you may think that "You've done POV's before, what makes this special?" Like I said this is my first POV story, the others were One-Shotters. This is a quick intro here, sorry for that but at least it's something to start with. Anyway just enjoy. BTW you won't believe who's the monster behind this case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo.

One Very Big Happy and Lovable But "Scared" Family

Chapter 1

Intro/Situation

**Fred's POV:** _A horrific event has happened. We faced many monsters before whether they were fake or real none has gotten to us as close as this. Not when it has gotten to the point where we had ended up choosing to save only one of our members. Me, Daphne and Scooby was watching horrifically as we saw Shaggy and Velma chained and hanging over an 8 foot pool of water and the red wolf was laughing evilly as all evil monsters do._

"I can only spare one of your members! Choose wisely of they both fall!"

_'Little do they realize, if I'm correct about who they choose will they be in for a huge surprise!'_

_After Shaggy and Velma's squabble over who should be spared it was by split decision. But we chose to have the red wolf spare Shaggy. He laughed louder than before._

"Okay! Too bad for you Velma Shaggy will be the one to be spared."

_As the Red Wolf pressed the button. We kind of figured he would spare Shaggy but what happened next was a surprise to all of us. He unhooked Shaggy's chains and we watched in horror as he fell in the pool in which after that happened I had to free him from underwater. Scooby and Daphne went to get Velma as the Red Wolf escaped. I was able to free Shaggy and Get him out of the water but I couldn't get a pulse. Having one of our members gone was the saddest thing that has ever happened to us Daphne and I cried not only at losing Shaggy, but Velma and Scooby's pain because those two were so very close to Shaggy, especially when they considered it was their fault because of their relationship to Shaggy. How did this turn out as their fault? Well this entire thing started a week ago..._

Author's Note: Well how do you like it if you want leave a review if you want more. Like I said, sorry if this intro was quick but there will be more. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	2. One Week Ago

Author's Note: Well guys here we are again sorry for the update of this chapter but I was busy on other chapters but I hope this will help for now. Update: The Fred and Daphne lovemaking part is here thanks for the wait.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

One week ago...

**Fred's POV:** _We were driving back to our hometown Coolsville, and everybody was having a great time. The five of us were all enjoying life Shaggy and Scooby were as hungry as they always could be, Velma, leave it to our brainiac to enjoy reading books, taking a break from knowing about latest inventions. Then there's me and of course my lovely fiancée Daphne Blake, Soon to be Mrs. Daphne Jones. Yes. The five of us were heading to a hotel where there were going to be an event hosted by all our high school friends, pretty much almost like a high school reunion in which I'll let it qualify as a reunion. And of course we couldn't pass that up. After we checked in the hotel we were staying in we all gathered in the lobby._

"All right gang. Our event starts in a 8 days. Until then we all can go shopping or whatever." _I said._ "Me and Daphne will shop for our wedding stuff."

"I'll shop for more books and maybe get a new prescription on glasses." _Velma said._

"And like, I know what we'll shop for." _Shaggy said._

"Let me guess... Food?"_ I replied._

"You know us all too well Fred."

"Yeah all too well." _Scooby said while laughing._

"Well guys let's go."

_And we all had left to do what we were set out to do. And we had fun doing it as well. As 3 days went by, We saw Shaggy and Velma very very close to each other. I mean it's been years and still they didn't see that their perfect match was just close to each other. But maybe now they realize it. It was all going well because at one point while I was heading to the front desk. I heard Shaggy and Velma making love which makes me wonder, how long have they pulled this secret on us if this really was a secret? When I went back into my room I told Daphne what was going on and she was completely going crazy. Not angry crazy, but crazy that Velma and Shaggy who of course were unbelievably virgins had finally done it._

3 days later...

**Daphne's POV**: _Ever since that night 3 days ago, I've always wanted to ask Velma about what happened back then but I never got the chance because they kept spending so much time together despite Scooby who was being a little bit jealous of Shaggy sharing his time with Velma. But when I finally got a chance to, we were in Velma's room while Fred checked on our friends and Shaggy and Scooby go to the hotel restaurant to eat as usual._

"Velma, oh my god. I can't believe you."

"Daphne, I'm not dumb and what I'm human a female human who also has needs."

"I'm not against it! It's just I..."

"Ohhhh... I see you heard that I was making love to Shaggy and you want to know how it was."

"No."

"Then what's with the suspense?"

"Okay... so maybe a little detail."

"Okay. It was amazing."

_I knew asking for one little detail would Velma spill everything. After she was done I ended up hugging her._

"I'm so happy for you, Velma."

"Thanks Daphne."

_After that we ended up joining the rest of the gang and ended up going inside the hotel pool. Also during those 3 days a few of our friends had left the hotel. I wondered why they would do that knowing that our event is only days away, I mean they wouldn't invite us here just to toy with us I'm sure. But as of right now we took it as they kind of have problems of their own._

3 more days later...

_As the days went by more and more of our friends had left the hotel and it my suspicions of them toying with us had increased exponentially but I'm sure we would have this event soon, Fred's high school friend was hosting this event. One night as I left our hotel room I see Velma leave Shaggy and Scooby's room. She was crying as she went inside her own room I tried knocking on the door. But she wouldn't answer and I was about to head back into our room until I heard a scream from Shaggy and Scooby._

"Fred! Velma!"

_Fred and Velma had came as well as we knocked on the door. Shaggy and Scooby let us in and sure enough we saw another monster. Jeepers! It was a red wolf a huge red wolf._

"Mystery Incorporated! I had kidnapped your friends, as for your little event it has been cancelled! Although we know each other... This has nothing to do with you, so don't try to search for them! Heed my warning, for if you interfere, then I most certainly guarantee that one of you, be you human nor animal, will die!"

_As that was said the Red Wolf had jumped off the balcony and disappeared when we went to go see it. After that was over, we all headed to our respective rooms._

_Back in our room me and Fred were still standing around wondering what to do. I mean this is serious there were times we had death threats before from other monsters. But this one..._

"Daph..." _I was so shaken and worried. That I didn't hear Fred, it wasn't until he held me close that I snapped back into reality and looked at him. _"Don't worry, neither of us is gonna die."

"But Fred suppose if someone does. I mean we've all been friends forever, and I can't bear to see one of us gone especially since we had solved many crimes together. If either Shaggy or Scooby were to go the latter would be completely heartbroken." _suddenly, I began to tear up as I began to cry._ "And if Velma were to go how will it affect our monster capturing plans?" _I began to cry harder. _"And I just can't bear to think what will happen if one of us were to..." _Fred broke off my sentence by kissing me the aggressiveness of his kiss was telling me that he wouldn't let this happen he soon lied me down on the bed as he began to undress me starting from my purple dress sandals he kissed my legs until he got to my womanhood but he only gave it a good sniff before he pulled my skirt and panties off me. Then he began to undress himself taking the condom from his pants to place it on the bed. Looking at my fiancé's naked body made me tear up because this could be the last time I ever see it if something were to happen to one of us the Red Wolf was very specific that he guarantees that one of us would die. He didn't say who but if anything he's guaranteed to take one of us before or when he goes down. As soon as Fred crawled back on the bed ready to lick away at my womanhood l grabbed his face._

"Baby. I need you. Forget foreplay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to feel your body on mine. Take me now Fred."

_Fred wasted no time. He took the condom out and placed it on him. After he placed himself inside me, he slowly took off my shirt and only my purple bra was left. He unclasped it and threw my bra with the rest of our clothes. With nothing on, and our bodies as one, he began to thrust inside me very slowly._

"Oh Fred... Yes! Give me more."

"Okay Daphne."

_He kept on going very slow and deep just the way I love it. While this is going on, I still couldn't stop my flow of tears, Fred saw this and began to kiss me so deeply. The pleasure was getting so intense that I began to wrap my legs around him while I also screamed out his name._

"Fred! Fred!"

"Daphne!"

_Why is this kind of pleasure: the pleasure of feeling that something bad will most definitely happen, has to feel so good? If I was in lust it wouldn't compare to this which means that this is a good kind of pleasure my hormones and pheromones felt sorry for me as I was feeling pleasure all over my body, and could feel it in his body too. I really wanted to cry, so I could express how I feel in that way but for him to go deeper means he knows and my screaming got louder as he kept groaning louder. I only wished this wouldn't end but God I'm so close to coming and he was close too I really wanted him to spill himself inside me but we don't know what will happen._

"Oh, Fred! God, I'm coming!"

"I'm coming to Daph!"

"Oh, Fred... Fred!"

_We bot had our orgasms, but I only wished he hadn't worn a condom because I never may feel his seed inside me or even worse: I will never be able to have his baby. He was on top of me with a glow around him which ensures that everything will be okay as we kissed each other so deeply one more time before we went to sleep.__ But as we went to sleep, my feminine senses still say that something bad will happen._

The following evening...

_After all of our friends have been kidnapped by the Red Wolf, we started to look for them and many people have heard about this Red Wolf one even mentioned him going to an big abandoned factory a bit outside of the city. As we checked it out the factory did look like it was operational and in good condition no doubt, much spooky and scary in the evening but no question as to how scary it would look at night. As we all looked at each other, with Velma looking at Shaggy like he did something to her, this I know because I saw the look on her face. But we all looked at each other like it would be our last time we ever saw each other. And with deep breaths we all walked ahead heading into this factory awaiting the fate of our friends and most importantly... Us._

Author's Note: There will be more like I said soon. But this is just for now so I hope you can hang tough.


	3. Inside The Factory

Author's Note: Once again I had to rush I'm sorry about that what I rushed in particular was the chase there was a moment between Daphne and Velma during the split up and more chasing which led to Velma getting caught. I was tempted to put that in my previous chapter for more detail, but this is what I came up with in the time I had just to give you the readers another chap. So bear with me here, I really hate to rush.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 3

Confessions, Chases, and Close Calls In The Factory

**Daphne's Pov:** _We were inside the factory and looked around the main part of the lobby. The inside had 4 floors and the entire factory was really wide."_

"Like, We've been in many factories before but when it comes to the creepiest, this one takes the cake."

"Shaggy you say that every time we come into a factory you think it's scary." _Fred said_

"And each was that scariest as the next."

"Guys would you stop?" _I asked._ "Our friends are here, and we need to save them."

"Yeah, so if you're done admiring this place, let's get going." _Velma said. And we continued to walk deep inside. While walking up to the second floor we came to an awful smell. I began to cover my nose._

"Just what could be that smell? God! It's awful."

"I agree." _Velma asked._ "Where is it coming from?"

_Scooby began to smell around and had found the door when we got to the door the smell was much worse._

"Jinkies. This is a disgusting smell." _Velma said._

"I, for one, sure don't know what would be behind here."

"But maybe, we could find a clue in here."_ Fred replied._

"Who would keep something behind that stinky room?"

"The red wolf."

"Like, speaking of him." _Shaggy said as he pointed out the Red Wolf's glowing footprints._

"Shaggy good going. Let's follow them."

"Like Fred, do you have some kind of a death wish? Do you realize how many times we followed them and end up staring face-to-face with the monster?"

"Yeah but most times we saw the monster with something. Now let's go."

"Oh man, like this is not going to be good."

"Yeah." _Scooby agreed._

_We followed the tracks completely ignoring the fish smelled room, which was good because I didn't want the ell to get in my outfit, only to lead us into a room full of crates. We weren't sure what was inside them but we wondered what was the Red Wolf doing with all these crates._

"What would the Red Wolf want with all these crates?" _I asked._ "And what could be in them?"

"I mean it's not like our friends know about this I mean why kidnap them?" _Shaggy said. _"What is it Scoob?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't you want to ask something?"

"No."

"Then who tapped me?"

_As I heard Shaggy who kept arguing about who touched him I had a funny feeling that any second..._

"Zoinks! The Red Wolf!"

_We all looked around and saw that the Red Wolf was behind us and it got Velma which is why I haven't heard from her in a while she always have questions or answers._

"It's got Velma!" _I shouted._

"He's coming for us! Run!"

_And suddenly we had ended up being chased by the monster, in and out of rooms, up and down the floors, everywhere until I would stop following us. But somewhere in the midst of the chase we seemed yo split up. It's only me and Fred with Shaggy and Scooby together somewhere else._

"Fred, we lost Velma to the Red Wolf, and now we lost Shaggy and Scooby."

"Daph, Don't worry they have the extensive experience of outsmarting and outrunning that wolf. There's nothing to worry about."

"You say that now. But..."

"Daphne, I promise you we will find everybody."

"Oh Fred..."

_And I ended up hugging Fred and crying yet again._

**Shaggy's POV:** _Whew! We are glad to get away from the Red Wolf but we got split up yet again like in every monster chase after the monster got Velma, we had to search real hard to find her as well as our high school friends and Daphne and Fred. While we walked we found red glowing footprints which was left by the Red Wolf and it lead to the door which smelled like stinky fish from before. But we just have to open the door to find out what was inside. And inside the room there was fish all over the place and the smell was just so awful, the smell of this from outside was better than this. But we only looked inside. What could the Red Wolf be hiding in this room?_

"You know it makes no sense why The Red Wolf would keep something hidden in this stinking room."

"Yeah."

"You know... If we had masks it wouldn't be a bother. Maybe if we got Daphne and Fred they would know what to do."

_As we closed the door and left to go back upstairs to the next floor, we started to see the Red Wolf walking somewhere without Velma. We kept our distance and hid behind a crate as he began to walk somewhere. But when we saw him come back with a crate he hid and waited as he passed by us. But suddenly he stopped only to look around, as it turns out luck was not with us. He saw us and once again we began running all around the factory yet again until we came to a dead end we began to feel on the wall for a switch but somehow when looking at the opposite wall Scooby found a switch before me and a trapdoor opened in which Scooby fell through. When I looked back I see him gone. But I had no time to look at the wall in which Scooby found the switch to, because the Red Wolf was blocking the way. Terrified and alone I fainted. I could have screamed, I could have tried to trick him. But I only could think about surviving. As I laid there unconscious all I could think about is what I told Scooby after Velma ran out on us._

*flashback*

_"Scooby Doo, I need to talk to you."_

_"Yes Shaggy?"_

_"Scooby we've been best buds for so many years and had so many fun times and true we may have shared some of those times with the rest of the gang, now of course you're my dog Scooby doo, and I love you much as my caring hungry heart can bear, but you have to consider sharing much of your love as well with the rest of the gang. Someday Scooby, God forbid, I may not be around to eat play or solve crimes with you buddy, and I hate to find out that I left you without leaving you to give the same kind of trust to the rest of the gang."_

_"But if Velma becomes part of your life, I'm afraid you'll have no more time to spend with me."_

_"Scooby! Back when we were teenagers we always loved playing frisbee or hang out at the beach and restaurants with you. You've been everywhere with us. There is no way we would ever be too busy to not spend time with you, and I'm sure the gang would agree they love you just as much as I do. Scooby..."_

_I began to kneel down hold his face as look at him when I began to continue._

_"Just because Velma will become a part of my life doesn't mean she's now going to be between us, no. She will be a part of your life too we both will care for you. You will be getting twice the love from me and Velma as we become a family."_

_"What's wrong with the gang now? Aren't we a family?"_

_"Scoob, we are, but it's a family of friends. We need to be a real family. And with Velma we can be."_

_"I'm afraid, Shaggy."_

_"I know, I'll ask Velma if she can take care of you. If we ever get a chance to see her again. Let alone talk to her again. Don't worry, you are one of the key members. There's no way they will ever let you go."_

_"Shaggy."_

_We both hugged each other while shedding tears and soon after we fell asleep on our bed._

*end flashback*

_Minutes later I wake up with my hands tied behind my back and my back against something human like. I smelled strawberries, and I turned around just to find out I was smelling the hair of... Velma. She was still conscious just sleeping. We were both were sitting back to back. She also had her hands behind her back as well, So I decided to wake her up._

"Velma? Velma!" After a while, Velma woke up and looked at me. "Like, hey."

"Shaggy? I thought out of all of us running you'd be the last of us."

_Like, Velma had that sarcasm tone. I still can't believe she would still be mad at the fact of what I said when I didn't get a chance to finish explaining._

"Velma, when will I get a chance to explain?"

"What's to explain? You love Scooby more than you love me."

"Did I say it?"

"You didn't have to!"

"But I didn't! Okay? I never ever let what I feel get in the way of our friendship or relationship. You left just when I was about to tell Scooby that I love him but now we'll have to share our love with someone else."

"And that someone else meaning?"

"Like, you Velma." _Velma suddenly went silent and had begun sniffling. I waited for a bit before continuing._ "Before we were looking for our friends but after you left to go to your room, I was telling Scooby about our situation and how I may not be around for long if something was to happen to me. Scooby has always been close to me, which is why I told him while we looked for you, that he needed to be more close to you and the others if this ever happens. The days we spent together Velma, made my heart figure out what it wanted the most. While we dated other people and everything, I always cared for our family even you, and that night when we made love I finally realized that you are the one for me, we both wanted to be just like each other. So Velma, that's pretty much what I have to say, save one, which is this and I mean it with my hungrily and scared mind and but caring heart: I love you Velma Dinkley."

_It took a while for Velma to respond._

"Jinkies, You love me, Shaggy?"

"Yes Velma, I do. Expressing my love for you is one of the things, I'm not scared of. But this could be the last time I tell you any of this."

"Shaggy, I love you too, and don't worry, we'll find a way out of this. Fred and Daphne would have freed our friends by now. And hopefully we will be found too. We can't think negative here."

"Velma, I want to think positive. But all this time in situations like this, I never mastered believing in good things happening whenever something like this happen."

_I began shedding tears, but soon Velma suddenly moved away from me only to be on her knees and soon after a quick knee walk, she straddled me. And she smiled while looking at me with tears in her eyes._

"Normally, I would ask if you would get over your fears with a Scooby snack, but since I can't reach in my skirt pockets for one, would you do it for a kiss?"

_Velma had begun to kiss me very passionately. My only wish is we weren't captured. Because I really want to touch this wonderful body of hers again. But I could only enjoy kissing her back. Minutes later, she began thrusting forward trying to get me hard as a rock._

"I only wish our hands weren't tied, because I really want to make love to you again." _Velma said._

"Like, I agree. But let's just enjoy this for now."

"Okay."

"And Velma..."

"Yes?"

"If someday, God forbid it won't be soon that I die, will you please take care of Scooby for me."

"Shaggy Rogers, I only wished I had a dog just like Scooby Doo. Not to worry, I'll make sure he is safe and stays his normal playful hungry way."

_And with that we kept on kissing and dry humping each other hoping that our friends would come and rescue us soon but if not and one of us were to die, I would choose Velma to live after all out of all the cases, on average, I'm the least helpful out of all._


	4. Was This All In Vain?

Author's Note: Well guys, here it is... another chap. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 4

A Vain Plan

**Fred's POV:** _Me and Daphne ended up in the basement searching for clues only to find empty crates some would have a few small herring in them yet the basement stinks but not like the other room._

"What is the deal with fish?" _Daphne said._ "Just what could he be doing with a lot of them?"

"I'm not entirely sure but whatever the reason we will find our friends."

_Suddenly we heard a distinct call from somewhere._

"Help!"

_And from a wall which opened quickly, out comes Scooby, only Scooby not Shaggy._

"Scooby!" I said. "Where's Shaggy?"

"The red wolf got him."

"Fred?" _Daphne said looking worried._

"I'm certain he placed him where Velma is. Once we find our friends, we will find Shaggy and Velma."

"I hope so." _Daphne said._

"Yeah." _Scooby added and we kept on going until we got to the main floor. Once there, we saw the Red Wolf coming out of a room and saw us and once again we ended up running all over the factory. We managed to come across a room to hide in when the Red Wolf was out of sight as he ended up looking around. Once again he lost us, and that is when Scooby remembered something._

"That room that Red Wolf came out of."

"Yes Scooby?" _I asked._

"Me and Shaggy think he's hiding something in that room."

"In that smelly fishy room?"

"Of course! He would think that we wouldn't look in there because of the odor!"

"Well I'm don't want to get my clothes all stinky!" _Daphne replied. Always thinking about her fashion and staying clean. Often makes me wonder was that one of the reasons why I'm marrying her. We managed to go to that room open up the door and went it ignoring the odor. We ended up searching everywhere especially the fish, until..._

"Fred! Daphne! I found something!"

_Scooby found a floor door underneath a huge pile of fish we opened it up and there was our high school friends. A bit terrified._

"Fred! Thank God you're here!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Okay." _I said._ "Daph, find a ladder."

Daphne found a ladder and set it down. And all our friends got up and out of the floor room they were in.

"Fred you got to hurry! That wolf plans on killing Shaggy or Velma if you were to free us."

"Don't worry we'll find them meanwhile you guys think you could help us?"

"With what?"

_As our friends helped us we managed to come up with a huge slide which leads from the top of the stairs down to the main floor which had a ramp curved to face the fishy room which led to the floor room and had a loop leading to the floor room._

"Great job guys. Thanks." _I said._ Now get out of here."

"Okay."

_They all left and soon enough it was time to carry out the plan._

"So what is the plan, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"The plan is this, you and Scooby will find the Red Wolf and have him chase you to the top floor. You two will use the rope to trip him up and let him slide on the slide. He'll slide down and hit the ramp which will make him turn into the room in which he will loop over and fall in to the trap. Once he rolls down, you two find Shaggy and Velma."

"Okay." _Daphne and Scooby said._

"Wait!" _I said as I turned to face Daphne._ "Be careful." _I kissed Daphne passionately then looked at Scooby._ "Both of you."

"Okay Freddie." Scooby said. And they ended up going to the top floor, while I patiently wait for the Red Wolf.

**Daphne's POV:** _Me and Scooby had went up to the floor and searched around for the Red Wolf and Luckily we found him, but he was looking at us when we found him. So pretty much, we found each other. As that Red Wolf chased us, we ended up splitting up with the Red Wolf chasing Scooby. I was in position to pull the rope. Minutes later and Scooby was already heading my way with the Red Wolf behind him. Once Scooby was clear, I pulled on the rope and that monster tripped over and the monster was sliding._

"Great job Scooby now let's find Shaggy and Velma."

"Okay."

_We searched all around for them until we saw footprints from a room the glow was almost gone when we went in there was nobody there the only thing we found was Velma's glasses with a note. We took the glasses and read the not which said: if you're looking for your friends, come into the crane room." The Red Wolf moved Shaggy and Velma. We went down to Fred and told him what was going on._

"Fred! The Red Wolf moved Shaggy and Velma to the crane room! Did the Red Wolf get trapped in there?"

"Yes he did. See for yourself."

_We all looked inside but come to find out that there was no one in there._

"But he was in there! I swear!" _Fred said._

"Fred, our plan has been in vain. I'm worried sick for Velma and Shaggy!"

"The Red Wolf told us where to go so let's to there."

"Okay."

_We headed to the crane room and to our view it wasn't pretty._

"Shaggy! Velma!" _Scooby screamed. Both Shaggy and Velma were hanging in the air over what appears to be 8 feet of water. Velma woke up first._

"Oh no. My glasses. Hello?! Anybody here!"

"Velma were here!" _I yelled._

"Where am I?"

"You are hanging above water Velma."

"Jinkies." _Velma said._ "Fred, get us out of here!"

Shaggy woke up soon after and began to sob.

"Like, listen to the woman Fred! Help us!"

_Soon after the Red Wolf appeared and gave a laugh which began to scare us. He was near the machinery which controlled the cranes._

"You ruined my revenge on your friends, now it's time to pay, Mystery Incorporated! The cost is one life, but who should be spared?"

_As the Red Wolf laughed and laughed. We couldn't help but stare terrified at our friends whose lives are hanging on one decision. Velma or Shaggy who should we choose?_

"Fred?"

Author's note: Well this is messed up. Stay tuned for the next chap which will be soon. Also if you like this chap please feel free to leave a review.


	5. A Bitter Surprise

Author's Note: Only 2 chapters left, well... 1 more after this. This is the full version of chap one where it all comes into place choice song for this moment is in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Do I own Scooby Doo? I Scooby Dooby Don't, nor do I own this: "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.

Chapter 5

A Bitter Surprise

**Velma's POV:** _I never would have thought me and my boyfriend Shaggy would have to be chosen to live and now the decision has to be made between Daphne, Fred, and Scooby. The Red Wolf still laughed evilly, but he soon stopped to speak._

"Mystery Incorporated! Puny Mystery Incorporated! You should now choose who should die and who should be spared. I can only spare one of your members! Choose wisely of they both fall!"

_All this time we told Shaggy that nothing bad would happen to us but this time he was right about something bad happening we all looked at the Red Wolf to see what he would do next._

_'Little do they realize, if I'm correct about who they choose will they be in for a huge surprise!'_ "Choose Now!"

_Before Fred, Daphne, and Scooby could choose Shaggy spoke first._

"Gang, this is a no brainer, choose to Velma."

"Shaggy, no."

"Velma, Scooby's prepared to let me go."

"Is he?" _I asked then I hinted for Shaggy to look at Scooby who was still crying at the fact that his owner is chained up with me as well. _"Guys choose Shaggy, he's more useful than I am. I know I was usually the brains of the gang but Fred, you always were the leader and knew how to execute a plan when it goes well. You don't need me anymore."

"Velma, no!" _Daphne yelled._ "We can't let you do this!"

"You must or Shaggy and I will die!"

"No Velma!" _Shaggy yelled._ "Listen to me! I knew something very bad like this would happen. It is kind of my fault that were in this situation! I cannot let you die on my account!"

"Shaggy... I really appreciate that. But most of all I really and truly appreciate you. But you and Scooby must keep going. I wish we could have more time together."

"Velma..." _Tears were falling from his face he was really torn not to let, let alone watch me die. But 70% of our cases was solved with Shaggy and Scooby being the capturers of capturing the monster. Fred and Daphne would need them more than they need me._

"Fred we got to save Shaggy!" _Scooby said sadly._

"Fred please! Save Velma." _Daphne said._

"Daphne. You also have to let me go."

"Velma, you were the one and only true friend I ever had the most fun with. I don't know how will we ever have as much fun without you."

"You will find a way."

"Fred?"

"Velma's right Daph, even though we'll miss her we will get over it. If this is anybody's fault it's the Red Wolf's."

"Time's up! If you don't choose now. They both will die!"

"Okay!" _Fred shouted._ "Velma, we will miss you dearly."

"I know Fred." _I said with tears flowing from my eyes. Then Fred stared at the Red Wolf with a very mean look._

"We choose Shaggy."

"Okay! Too bad for you Velma Shaggy will be the one to be spared."

_I looked at Shaggy one more time and looked deep into his eyes._

"I will always love you... Norville Shaggy Rogers."

"I will always love you too... Velma Dinkley."

_I wish I could kiss him one more time. But I only closed my eyes as I began to remember all the times I shared with my family the family of Mystery Incorporated._

_All the while I can hear the cries of my family and the laughter of the Red Wolf as somehow I could feel he was at some machinery waiting to press a button which would send my chain falling while I plunge into the water._

_All of a sudden I hear the button pressed._

"Good-bye... Everybody."

_One clank and a adrenaline rush later I would plummet into the water and drown. At that time I couldn't bear to not look at Shaggy as I fell so I looked at him one final time. But that didn't seem to be the case._

_The Red Wolf did press the button. But one clank later as I kept on looking at Shaggy as if time slowed down not stopped completely. But slowly he was descending from my view when I only blinked he began to rapidly fall into the water below._

"Aah!"

"Shaggy!" _I yelled. And yet time slowed down again as if it wanted me to see Shaggy fall while it consumed me with despair._

"No! Shaggy!"

"Oh my God! Shaggy!" _I cried as well tears began to fall freely from my face as The Red Wolf found pleasure and laughed very evilly and maniacally. _"You monster! Shaggy was supposed to be spared!"

"Of course. Unfortunately you guys didn't pay attention, all this time you were choosing who should die first, not who should be saved."

_Shaggy fell in the water after he said that._

"You demented demon!" _Fred Shouted but before he could confront the Red Wolf, Scooby ran as fast as he could and confronted him first. Barking at the Red Wolf like a mad rabid dog, and all the Red Wolf did was laugh but he soon got scared when Scooby shouted:_

"For Shaggy!"

_Driven with despair and anger, Scooby bit the Red Wolf's arm and didn't let go. Suddenly there was fear in his eyes as he wondered if Scooby would show mercy. Suddenly he had pulled out the keys to our chains, but in a panic, he threw them and it landed in front of Fred._

"Fred save Shaggy!" _Daphne yelled. And Fred dive underwater with the key in hand. Meanwhile the Red Wolf pulled out herring and blinded Scooby a bit so he could escape. Once he did, Daphne Came and used the machinery to bring me back from hanging. Once she did. Fred rose up with Shaggy._

_Fred gave Daphne the keys as she unlocked the lock to my chains and we all rushed to Shaggy._

_When we got down there Fred was already applying mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. At number 10 I began to sob because I really had wished the Red Wolf didn't trick us like that it was indeed a bitter surprise for me as well as all of us._

"Please Shaggy... Please wake up..."

_Once Fred got up he looked at us like this is the last time he could do this. He tried it for the 15th time. Me, Daphne, and Scooby had our eyes close for a long time only to see Fred looking at us._

"Fred?"

_Fred gave us one long look before he shook his head..._

_Horizontally._

Author's note: Aw man. Just how will the group cope with the loss of Shaggy. Not to worry the Final Chap will be up soon.


	6. Loving Shaggy

Author's Note: Well another fic will be completed as we come to the finale. I want to thank all of you who read, followed, favored, and reviewed my story. But before I continue as with probably every ending, I have to give shout-outs to the firsts of my stories. Much thanks to fanfic name: CullenLover9 for being my first follower on this story. Big thanks goes to fanfic name: Natalie1668 who is also one of my huge followers to my stories. Much thanks to you. And last but not least I have to thank fanfic name: CullenLover9 again but this time hugely for being my first and only reviewer. Clearly your support, views favors, reviewers and love for my stories inspires me to keep on writing. Now one more announcement after this I'll be playing a series of games to see if one of Daphne or Velma will get a one shot sequel chap. If you want to know more, please IM me or leave a review. Update: It's finally done thank all of you for your patience. Once again, thanks and Happy Reading, I love you guys.

Disclaimer: Last time in this story saying that I do not own Scooby Doo.

Chapter 6

Shaggy Will Always Be Family To Them

**Velma's POV:**

_Nothing more than Shaggy lying still... Dead, could bring me to tears. For once, a monster took the life of one of us... A family member of Mystery Incorporated. Daphne was crying over Fred's shoulder, Scooby was howling in tears and I could only kneel there with tears flowing looking at Shaggy. I'm terribly crying on the inside. Suddenly Daphne wanted to speak._

"Shaggy you was always a great friend to me even though at times I was grossed out at times when you and Scooby pigged out on eating, I still cared for you. You were kind and gentle. Afraid, and for good reason, even though we all kept pushing you and Scooby."

"But when times counted, you along with Scooby were fearless and mostly, if not always, ended up catching the bad guys and monsters. To me as Velma told you guys once you were heroes. Despite your fear of monsters and running away you always were heroes. I personally Will never forget you Shaggy. If it wasn't for you along with Scooby, I don't know if we all would have made it. And I plan to carry this family along."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

_A scream which seems to be a male was heard somewhere out of this room. Fred and Daphne went to go check it out. Meanwhile Scooby licked his face and while he did that a tear fell on his right cheek._

"I'll miss you Shaggy..."

_Scooby really wanted to say more, but he left to find out where that scream was coming from along with Fred and Daphne. Which left me all alone with Shaggy. I held his face as I sobbed, in which I still can't believe that this fate has happened to one of our own. Shaggy... Daphne and Fred's teammate, Scooby's best friend and owner, My closest friend and my love. I was willing to marry him if he asked me. I was willing to make him happy even though if he was willing to do the same. I was even more than willing to have kids with him despite if we were both ready or not. But that Red Wolf took away almost all my happiness. Yet this tragedy seemed like that Red Wolf had bitten me, because What pretty much keeps me sane now is taking care of Fred, Daphne and Scooby. It's like I've aged many years, and now I'm not able to love somebody again except for my family._

"Shaggy Rogers... You were such a great friend to me, and you were more than a handsome boyfriend to me. You were there for me when I had my dry spells and downs with my past relationships. You were there in my time of need, my comfort." _I began crying at this point._ "I... I just don't know how I myself... will go on without you. But I promise you Shaggy Rogers... I will keep on going and take very good care of Scooby for you. I just wished... We could have married each other. I wouldn't care if you were the most cowardly person on Earth... You had a courageous heart and a loving soul, I would have still married you. And just as much as Scooby if not more..." _My head leaned closer._ "I love you Shaggy, and forever... I always will."

_I gave him one long good-bye kiss before I slowly rose up and headed to where the gang was. The gang was outside looking at the Red Wolf dangling from a chain upside down over the edge it was his only preserve left but something was even more foul the Red Wolf had his mask off. When we looked at him he had red curly hair, and freckles on his face. We all knew him, for he was Red Herring our neighborhood bully. Even I as the smartest one should have known that. I mean his costume was a Red Wolf being the superior canine he had been the bully to us but it was probably to Scooby. And the herring he was moving around was his calling card. Fred and Daphne was angry but their anger combined was not on Scooby's level. He felt like he was turning from a dog to a wolf._

"Red Herring." _Fred said._ "I should have known."

"Yeah it's me! Are you happy?!" _Red replied._

"As much as I would like to be, not this time! You pushed your bad boy persona way too far!"

"What to expect when you got driven mad of being accused of every crime you guys solved during the day and night!"

"Still, it was no excuse for you to lose your sanity and jump to murder!" _Daphne yelled._ "And I'm willing to bet our friends you kidnapped wasn't part of your revenge at all!"

"That's where you're wrong you most offer helpless damsel, I moved away and went to a high school to get away from you losers. While I was in high school your friends kept picking on me."

"That's Karma for you." _Fred said._

"Well at least I left them alone after I got what I wanted and moved on to the next victim. But they kept picking on me on a daily basis!"

"That's what I call justice. Justice for the countless time you bullied and stole what was ours."

_While Scooby growled at Red as Red, Daphne, and Fred kept exchanging their past in their point of views, I was daydreaming, all I could think about after I kissed Shaggy and walked away from him was him getting up and ask me: 'if that's the case, then are you ready to marry me?' And I would look around and see him alive and well. It just kept playing through my head like it wouldn't stop. I wondered if Red, when he was unmasked, with this image of his mask had scarred what I can think now. It's like I'm having flashbacks of what was real and what was not. Flashbacks of memories of anything and everything we've been through. It was like I was going insane._

_"...Velma?"_

_At that point I stopped daydreaming because when I heard my name I heard it coming from Shaggy's mouth, I quickly ran back to where I left him._

"Velma!" _Fred Shouted._

"I'll be right back! I thought I heard Shaggy!"

"Daphne go with Velma."

"Okay Fred."

"I guess not only have you killed Shaggy, but you made Velma insane. You are one sick freak of a bully Red Herring."

_I kept rushing down corridor after corridor trying to return to the room all I could think about and hope for was Shaggy calling me, but it kept on being silent. When I got to the room, I must be dreaming or something because Shaggy was standing and was very much alive. I just needed a sign to prove that he's really alive of if I'm dreaming. It it was not a dream I was ready to dive in the water and swim to the surface and run to my beloved boyfriend._

"Daphne, please touch me if I'm not dreaming because I can't stand going insane wondering if what I'm seeing is true."

In what seems like forever I felt like I was stuck still standing to see if this was real. But when Daphne touched my shoulder it was like something snapped inside me and I quickly dove in the water.

"Velma!"

_Any normal woman who would want to go to their loved one after being brought back to life would take the longest way to get to them but I couldn't wait for another second to see for myself. Once I rose up and got out of the water and I ran to Shaggy. When I got to him I kissed him fully and he ended up kissing me back. I was not sure if this was still a dream until I heard Daphne calling me which brought me back to reality._

"Velma... Velma!"

_I broke from the kiss to look at Daphne._

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Are you okay?!"

_I looked back at Shaggy and I couldn't believe it! This is real. He is alive. And I began crying again as I looked at him tears were freely flowing from my eyes._

"I thought I'd lost you..."

"You almost did. But I thank you Velma for the kiss of life."

"Shaggy..."

"Velma..."

_And we ended up kissing longer than before embracing each other as the kiss intensified we felt more closer than ever before._

"Shaggy!" _Scooby said as he rushed down to hug his best friend._

"Scooby Doo!" _Shaggy said hugging him back and we soon were group hugging after. The only ones missing in this was Fred and Daphne but they were standing there with smiles and tears in their eyes._

_Outside the factory the police was taking Red away and Shaggy was just now finding out._

"Red Herring? But Why?" _Shaggy asked._

"Revenge on his fellow high schoolers." _Daphne said starting._ "They picked on him on a daily basis."

"And those high schoolers happen to be friends from our previous middle schools." _Fred added._

"And in Red's view they ruined him and drove him mad, so he exacted his revenge on them."

"And revenge would have been mine! Had it not been for you meddling punks, and your crazy dog!"

"He may be crazy, but he has reason to be!" _Shaggy said._ _And as the police cars rushed away me and Shaggy looked at each other's eyes very deeply._

"Shaggy... I'm so glad you're alive. I was going to lose my mind for a second."

"Velma... There was something I wanted to do after we had solved this case and freed our friends. And I would like to do it now before I lose my mind. Scooby."

_Suddenly Scooby and Shaggy was facing me Shaggy knelt down and placed Scooby's tag on his hand. Just what was he about to do? Propose? Because this seems like such a weird way to propose to somebody giving off a tag. But I was simply speechless after Shaggy pressed down on Scooby's tag for it to reveal a gold sapphire ring I suppose it was to be his engagement ring for me._

"Velma Dinkley..."

_I can't believe that he is proposing to me. But what made it more romantic was what Scooby was going to say._

"Will you marry my best friend?"

_Scooby finally gave me his approval. He must really trust me to ask that. I started to tear up as I answered both of them._

"Yes Shaggy... I'll marry you. And Scooby, I promise to take very good care of both of you. You guys are my family."

"Yippee!" _Scooby shouted as Shaggy placed the ring on my finger. We shared one great kiss with Scooby licking our faces. We all shared a group hug as Mystery Incorporated, by bonds of friendship and love, is now stronger than ever._

**Shaggy's POV:**_ As we headed back to the hotel and into our respectful hotel rooms. I left Scooby in our room as he was busy eating and watching TV. He was very much occupied and knew that I was going to go to Velma's room. I told him that we would end up coming back. As I was walking I remember Velma telling me that she almost lost her mind when she thought she lost me. I just can't begin to imagine how much she has been through, but all I know is we're together. And from now on: Jealousy, hatred, and the sheer feeling of being left out, does not exist in the family of Mystery Incorporated. We each play a very crucial role in solving mysteries. I got to Velma's door and knocked on it. Velma opened up with a smile._

"Shaggy."

_I walked in and kissed her. I was kissing her with every fiber of my being she was kissing me back just as passionate, just as fierce, and with just as much love as I put in it. We got to the bed and we began to undress each other. When she took off my pants along with my underwear, I was completely bottomless, but I was able to pull my condom out before I threw it with our clothes piled up. With my shaft hard for her as it is, I was still preparing to undo her adorable red bra and lingerie. As I kissed her working my way to the bottom, she took off my shirt which left me naked before her. My kisses kept on pleasuring her as she was now moaning._

"Oh, Shaggy..."

_I got to her bra and found out that it's straps from the front. I undid the strap with my teeth and I slowly made my way to her panties and I slowly pulled them down as well. The only 2 things that was keeping her from being fully naked, was her orange stockings and her red Mary Jane pumps. I quickly but swiftly took off her pumps and then her stockings. Finally she was just as naked as I am. I gave each sole part of her bare feet a kiss before I toggled between kissing her legs and thighs before I got to her core._

"Shaggy, don't tease me. Please... Make love to me."

_I only gave her core one sharp lick before I was now facing her and my shaft swiftly enter her core so smooth that tears escaped from her eyes freely when she gasped in surprise and delight. As I kissed her sharing some of her juices, I suddenly began to thrust inside her, giving her every inch of me. And with the way I was pleasuring her she was relieved that it wasn't a dream. I did not live all this way just for Red to come and destroy the people I love especially my new fiancée. Slowly but surely, my orgasm was building up._

"Oh Velma...! You feel so good around me!"

"Oh Yes, Shaggy! Yes! Keep going!"

_Soon Velma was clinging onto me wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips, we felt so much closer together while we kept doing the dance of love. This feeling brought us to even higher height as we both began to moan even louder for each other. After a while of it we were close to our respectful orgasms._

"Velma! Oh... God! I'm about to come!"

"Me too Shaggy! I know you have a condom on, but I want you to stay inside me while you come!"

"Like if I have a choice? I can't escape your love trap! But to tell you the truth... I don't want to."

"Oh, Good. Ohh! Shaggy, I'm coming! Shaggy!"

"Oh My... Velma!"

_I can feel her juices spilling around my shaft so gracefully like a lake to a resting rock. Her body wracked and writhed with every orgasm hitting her and I came inside my condom which was inside her. She mush really love me if she was willing to have a kid with me. Once our orgasm's were done, I pulled out of her and we shared a moment cuddling_.

"Shaggy, if you heard what I said to you at the factory I mean every word."

"I know Velma, I feel the same way as well to you. I love you and I always will my future Velma Rogers."

"And I will always love you Shaggy Rogers."

_We kissed each other passionately and then we headed to our room Crossing room with only our towels on as I carried all our clothes. When we got in Scooby was sleeping with the TV on. Leave it to Scooby to leave the TV on while he sleeps but he was a gentleman for not having the room look like a mess all the plates that he ate food from were still on the table which was ready for room service to take away. From there we hopped in the nearest bed sleeping naked as we were cuddled close together. Scooby soon joined and for the first time since trusting her, he slept with Velma for the rest of the night. Already this has turned out to be great for our future lives together as a family._

_After our day with our friends we saved and dancing, we bid each other farewell and me, my fiancée, Scooby, Fred and his fiancée Daphne took off to go back to our headquarters planning for our Mystery Incorporated double wedding._

Author's Note: And that's it. Once again thanks. And if you like this check out my other works as well please leave a review to let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
